A "tippet" as used herein refers to a short piece of thread, fishing line or wire which is used by a seamstress, fisherman or electrician for mending clothes, tying a fly to a fishing hook or repairing an electrical wire. Thread, fishing line and wire are generally stored on reels or spools which are loosely carried in a bag, tackle box or tool box. When a particular size or color is required a search must be made to find the desired spool, very often the thread, fishing line or electric wire is partially unwound and often tangled with other spools of similar material.